I've Always Loved You
by Regina Mortuae
Summary: Set Five years after the season finale, Rory and Jess got married and had a kid but are now divorced. ROGAN rated for language
1. Divorce Papers, A Note and Macallan neat

Hey, this is my first GG fic

Name: I Have Always Loved You

Summary: Set five years after the Season Finale Rory has moved on with her life but nowwhat will happen when her new Job leads her to someone from her past. ROGAN

Rating: K+ may go up to teen

A/N-This is my first GG fic so please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, IF I did Chris and Dean would coincidentally get into a car crash and both die. Luke and Lorelai would be happily married, Rory would have said yes to Logan's proposal but they would hold off their wedding until Logan came back to Connecticut and Rory had established her journalistic career. Also I don't own CSI but I kind of BORROWED a line from it but changed it a little. One more thing I made up all the names of the newspaper people so I'm sorry if its your name!

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Rory sat in a poorly lit room pretending to listen to her and Jess' lawyers explaining to them the divorce papers instead of just handing them over and letting them read for themselves. On one hand Rory was relived, Jess and Rory had tried to make it work for so long but they were fighting constantly and she couldn't wait to get away from that. On the other hand she knew her daughter Lorie (Short for Lorelai) was devastated and confused. She loved both her parents but she didn't understand what was so wrong. She figured everyone's parents fought like that.

"Miss Gilmore?" Her lawyer said as she had drifted off into her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"The papers, it's not official until you sign." Rory hated lawyers and glared at her as she signed the papers.

Jess' signature was already there and Rory was trying to sign her name but kept thinking of Lorie. She finally looked at Jess and that did it, she signed.

"Okay, at Midnight you will be officially divorced. We have already discussed child support, and custody arrangements so anything else?"

Jess gave some grunt for a negative response and Rory politely declined.

They left the lawyers office to see Lorelai sitting with Lorie who was drawing in her Beauty and the Beast coloring book.

Lorelai whispered something into Lorie's ear and walked over to Rory and Jess. "Umm so do you want me to take Lorie to my house so Rory can get her stuff out of the apartment?" Lorelai asked politely.

"I'm okay with that, what about you?" Rory asked Jess

"Yea, that works with me." Jess replied "I'll be by to pick Lorie up at 9:30 tomorrow night after Friday night dinner, will you be at your new place?" He asked trying to hide his hurt; even though they fought he still loved Rory.

"Umm, no I'll be at Mom and Luke's house in the morning." Rory explained because Lorelai invited her over after Friday night dinner to spend the night so she wouldn't be alone.

The custody agreement was that Jess would have Lorie every other weekend. Both parents decided that they wanted to avoid a Christopher situation, meaning that Jess and Lorie would have a good relationship no matter Rory and Jess'.

"Okay, I'll see you both then." Jess said looking at Lorelai but avoiding Rory's eyes. They said their goodbyes and Jess went over to say goodbye to Lorie.

"Daddy!" Lorie screeched when she saw that he was heading toward her. She ran into his arms and he held her close. "Daddy, why are me and Mommy moving houses without you?" Lorie was really confused and it broke Jess' heart.

"Lor, we talked about this. Mommy and I just don't love each other the way we use to. But we will ALWAYS love you no matter what." Lorie seemed content for the moment. "Now I will see you Friday Night after you have dinner at your great grandparents, Okay?"

"Okay." She said. Jess gave her another squeeze and a kiss.

"I love you baby." He said as she packed her coloring stuff up.

She ran over to him and gave him another kiss, "I wove you too daddy!"

_Meanwhile-_

Once Jess was out of ear shot Lorelai spoke up, "How are you?" She was really concerned.

Rory let out a sigh and shrugged. "I really don't know, I mean I'm glad it's over but I'm still sad. Actually the worst part is that not only am I losing my husband I'm loosing my best friend." Rory did love Jess, just not in the way they needed.

"I know Sweets. I know." By this time Rory was enveloped in a hug holding the tears in. Once things had calmed down Lorelai spoke again. "So I was thinking. When Jess comes to get Lorie on Friday night, we could have a movie night, just you and me. Huh, what do you think?"

"I'd love that, but what about Luke and Jack?" Jack was her little Half brother who was also her daughter's best friend.

"Luke is taking him to visit April at Yale, and then they are going fishing and Camping."

"April?"

"No." Lorelai explained "Just Luke and Jack." Rory had never been close to step sister but when April started applying to collages Rory helped her and when she got into Yale they really bonded and now they talked regularly on the phone.

"Okay, a movie night sounds great." Rory said then saw Jess and Lorie walking toward them.

"Hey babe!" Rory said to Lorelai Gilmore the Fourth as she jumped into her mothers arms.

They all said their goodbye's and went their separate ways.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Rory woke up on the couch with her mother sitting next to her. The TV was still on and was static. She looked at the clock and saw it was 4:16 she had a crook in her neck but her mother looked really comfortable so she left her there and went into Jack's room previously her room and lay down on the covers.

Rory had spent many nights alone in the past little while. Jess had been on the couch for the past three months, it was finally over, and she was officially single again. The last time she felt this alone was after her Yale graduation, after she turned down Logan. After the breakup she felt so alone so she went to the one person who she knew wouldn't ask any questions.

…Jess…

She went to Jess, told him it was over with Logan and it happened just like she thought it would, no questions, he took her back and the never talked about it… until Rory got pregnant. Jess asked if there was any possibility that the baby wasn't his and after it was confirmed that Rory was a month along and Rory left Logan two months before she convinced Jess that it was his. They got married (Rory keeping her last name) and eight months later they had a daughter, Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore or Lorelai Gilmore the VI. They moved from Philadelphia to Boston to be closer to Lorelai, Luke, Liz, and TJ. After Lorie's second birthday things started to go downhill, Jess buried himself in work writing another novel and Rory spent all of her time with Lorie when she wasn't at work.

Within the next year the fighting started to get worse, at least once a week they would get into full on screaming fight, they tried to stay together for Lorie but when the fighting started to happen every night Rory knew it was better that they were separated then to have Lorie living with parents that fight all the time. The divorce had taken six months and now she was officially a divorcee. She never thought it would come to this. Well her brain never thought it would come to this, her heart however was a different story.

Rory knew in her heart the moment she said 'I do' that it wasn't going to work. She loved Jess as a friend, a best friend, and yea he was special but when she got pregnant and Jess asked her to marry him her head shouted YES while her heart shouted NO! Eventually her head won seeing as she had a baby on the way but it was never romantic love, soul mate love, it was more of 'you're my best friend and 'oh yea' we have a kid' kind of a thing.

All of the sudden a loud creak sounded as Lorelai opened the door to a very awake Rory.

"Babe, what time did you get up?" Lorelai said as she walked in her son/daughters room.

"Umm 4:15, what time is it now?" Rory asked when she suddenly noticed that the sun was out.

"It's 8:00."

"EIGHT O'CLOCK!?" Rory screeched.

"Yea, do you have to be somewhere?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yes, the first social event for my new Job is today. It's some dinky cocktail party that I am supposed to attend because I just started working there and it would look bad if I missed the first party I am ever invited to. Crap I have to go home and find some clothes that aren't all wrinkly from being in boxes, I mean I just moved, I should have planned better, then I have to get dressed and showered, I don't know where my shower stuff is, I mean there are so many boxes, AND then I have to drive to Hartford for the party." Rory started to really freak out.

"Babe, Listen you can shower here, wear some of my work clothes, and then just drive to Hartford. It will be fine." Lorelai worked the Gilmore Girl charm.

"Really, because that would be great. With everything that's been going on you have been so great, I love you mom." Rory said as she kissed her and ran off to the bathroom to get showered.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Rory got out of the shower and there was her moms best work outfit lying out on the bed, with everything from shoes to the hairpiece her mother thought she looked best in. Thank god her mother was the queen of fashion!

She quickly got dressed, put on a little makeup and headed for the kitchen. Her mother was waiting in the kitchen, poptarts and coffee in hand along with her purse.

Rory grabbed the Items, thanked her mother and got into her car. She drove to Hartford and parked before looking in her purse. She found her phone, breath mints, makeup, her wallet and pictures of Lorie, and one of Lorelai she put there that morning. She gave a little laugh and saw that there was a note attached to her mother's picture.

_Rory,_

_I don't know when you will get this note but hopefully after you leave so you won't chop my head off. I'm sure that there will be some nice young single men. I know that you divorce was only finalized last night but I think that you and I both know that your marriage has been over longer than that. And for that reason I have a request, Do me a favor and maybe if you meet some one nice, not life changing, just someone nice and make him your transition guy. You don't have to listen to me but I think you should._

_Anyway, I love ya sweets! TTYL (see I can use your kid lingo!)_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Rory knew her mom was right and left the parking lot in look for Mr. Transition Guy.

Rory entered the party for the paper she had just started working for. She couldn't even bring her self to apply at a Huntzburger Publishing Group Newspaper so she settled for a newer paper that had great potential. Her only fear was that HPG would see that and buy this paper too but for the foreseeable future HPG wasn't interested.

"Ms. Gilmore!" Rory turned around to see Bill Landers the man who interviewed her and would be her new boss.

"Hello Mr. Landers" She said politely.

"This is Rory Gilmore, she is our new columnist. Talented writer, Graduated from Yale." Bill raved about her as her cheeks slowly turned more pink. "Oh I'm sorry am I embarrassing you?" He said and Rory lied and said no.

Rory knew that Bill would keep talking about her if she was there or not so she excused herself to the bar.

"Vodka martini with a twist." She said to the bartender.

"Hello, I'm Sara Singleton I don't recognize you." A tall redhead said next to her at the bar.

"Oh I'm Rory Gilmore, I just started here."

"Oh really? Who are you under." Rory was slightly confused

"Under?"

"Your boss." She looked harmless enough.

"Oh Bill Landers."

"Really, I'd love to see your work." Sara seemed very excited to see her work.

"Umm thanks, but I have to ask, Why?" Rory had no Idea why this girl looked so excited and to be honest it was scaring her.

"Bill, he only hires the best." Rory was starting to like this girl.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Rory and Sara had become quick friends and talked for almost an hour.

Sara was married, and had two kids a four year old and a two year old, she was in her mid thirties, Originally from New York but left to go to Harvard, where she met her husband. Her husband got a Job here and so they moved, she liked working on this paper and pretty much knew everyone.

"So who's that guy?" Rory asked Sara.

"That's Philip Long, he's married and has six kids." Sara explained what he did and that he was NEVER on time for work, and if the boss were punctual he would probably be fired thank goodness for Phillip he wasn't.

"So his wife looks pretty young." Rory said wondering how she could have six kids.

"Oh, that's Marie Keller, His mistress." Rory just about spit out her third martini.

"Marie is the 'other woman' to at least three of the men that work here, and she flirts shamelessly with the boss even though he is appalled by her.

"Well that's interesting." She said as they both laughed. "So the boss, You haven't showed me who he is yet."

"I haven't seen Him, Oh wait I just saw him… he's in that corner with all of those people, you might be able to see him Blond hair Brown eyes, pretty sexy actually." Rory didn't have to see him, she downed her martini and asked for another one.

"Hey Rory are you okay?" Sara asked.

"Let me guess the boss is Logan Huntzburger." Rory said as she started on her fourth martini.

"You know him?" Sara asked obviously interested.

"I thought this wasn't Huntzburger Publishing Group!" Rory said in a panic.

"It's not, Mr. Logan Huntzburger left HPG three years ago, he didn't want anything to do with HPG so he left and started this paper." She said

"Well whatever your beef is with him will have to wait, he's headed this way." Sara said before Logan got there.

"Hello Mr. Huntzburger." Sara said with a smirk

"Call me Logan, You make me sound like my father Sara."

Rory's stomach fluttered from hearing his voice again. She turned and ducked out walking over to Nancy another girl she had met tonight. They talked a little and she was still close enough to hear Logan and Sara's conversation.

"Macallan neat" Logan said to the bartender.

"So Sara, what have you been doing all night?" He asked politely, he didn't want to be like his father and only know the 'most important' people so he talked to everyone even the interns.

"Umm just getting to know some of the new people." She said obviously covering for Rory.

"I've met two Jennifer Martin, and Gerard Kittering, I hear there is another woman that Bill Hired but I haven't seen her yet. Have you?" Rory was scared, how could Sara get her out of this one?

"Umm, yea she's nice. So I hear Jackson is thinking about firing Marie, Do you think he will?" Rory made a mental note to thank Sara when Logan left.

"I don't think so she might tell his wife if he fires her. So you say Bill's new columnist is nice?" Logan was eager to meet the Reporter that was worthy enough for Bill.

"Yea, we have some things in common; she has a four year old." Sara made a desperate attempt to keep Rory's identity hidden. "Oh I see Nancy, I haven't talked to her yet, well I guess I'll see you around." Sara went over to Nancy and saw Rory next to her. She just kept talking politely ignoring Rory's presents, and she was thankful.

However the thankfulness only lasted thirty seconds.

And then Logan stepped in "Sara, you left your phone at the bar."

Sara shot Rory a sympathetic look knowing it was hopeless. "Thanks." She said as she took the phone.

"Mr. Huntzburger, have you met Bills new employee? This is her, this is Rory Gilmore." Damn that Nancy

Rory spoke first "Logan." Logan face showed many emotions, shock, grief, hurt, but mostly love.

Logan was actually happy to see her "Ace." Rory felt closer to Logan at that moment than she ever felt with Jess, she knew he was the one and she knew she couldn't have him.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Nancy was just killing Rory at that moment

"Ummm, can I uh talk to you over here?" Logan asked.

Rory could do nothing but nod.

Logan sat down and motioned for Rory to do the same; Rory was still obedient so she did as asked.

"Listen I didn't know that Bill hired you. Not that that's a bad thing, Bill only hires the best and you are, I just would have told you or I don't know I would have… done… something. I wouldn't have had you walk in here tonight not knowing." Logan looked at Rory and she knew it was her turn to speak.

"Logan, you don't have to explain anything to me. I don't deserve it, not after what I did to you." Rory wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Rory, I was the one who proposed, you weren't ready for marriage and yet I still proposed. If anyone is sorry it should be me." Logan Really meant it and Rory could tell that's what made it all worse.

"Logan, Don't, Just don't! I don't deserve it I really don't Okay?" Rory felt worse than she ever had at this moment.

"Rory, can we just talk? I really don't understand what's going on here." Logan asked.

"Can we leave?" Rory asked.

"Sure, there's a park down the road, we could talk there." Logan really just wanted to kiss her but thought twice.

"That would be perfect." She said with a slight smile on her face.

The pair left the party and was walking in the crisp November air. There was a comfortable silence until Logan spoke up.

"So what happened with the campaign trail?" Logan asked

"Oh, I quit pretty early on."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Logan said as they neared the park

"Listen Logan, you don't have to pretend you care, I really don't deserve it after what I did to you." Rory and Logan sat down on a bench overlooking a pond.

"I'm not pretending, and I still don't know what you did to me." Logan was genuinely confused.

"Can I just start from the beginning?" Rory asked

"Sure." Logan said, he was scared that she really had moved on with her life because god knows he hadn't. Well he had just not in the way he thought that she had. (A/N- That sounded really cool so I left it in.)

"And No interruptions?" Rory really didn't want to tell the story but if she did she didn't want him interrupting telling her how horrible she was.

"No interruptions" He confirmed

"Okay, here it goes…"

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

A/N- OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Cliff hanger and it's only the first chapter! Anyway I had to include a lot of the information in the beginning so sorry if you didn't like the beginning but I think it gets better so Please REVIEW!!


	2. An Explination, Banana Bread and Ace

"Okay, here it goes… After graduation" She couldn't bear to mention the proposal or the breakup

A/N- Well here goes another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls!

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

"Okay, here it goes… After graduation" She couldn't bear to mention the proposal or the breakup. "After Graduation I buried myself in work, well at least for the next two weeks. I quit the Campaign two weeks in because I couldn't convince myself that my 'decision'" She still couldn't bring her self to say it. "was the right one. So I went to the only person I knew would tell me different." Lorelai was the first name that popped into Logan's mind but reality was SO much worse. "I went to Jess." Logan closed his eyes in pain but let her continue. "I spent two months with him and one morning I woke up and everything seemed clear. Jess wasn't who I wanted, or needed, That was you." A tear rolled down her cheek and Logan held her right hand with his left one. "I was going to tell Jess that I couldn't use him like that, and I was going to go back home and look for you but when I stood up Nausea overcame me and the next thing I know I'm puking out everything that's in me, I knew right then that I was pregnant." Logan drew in a sharp breath but squeezed her hand a little tighter. "I went to the doctor and she told me I was a month along, I knew it was Jess' and I knew I had to tell him. I told him and he asked me to marry him." Rory looked as bad as Logan. "My heart screamed no but my head screamed Yes, because I thought of my life without my father. And my head won. I said yes and we had a shotgun wedding and a shitty marriage and a shittier divorce. I don't know how I live with myself; I shot down your proposal A proposal from a man that loved me and then got married to Jess who didn't even ask me why I suddenly decided to come to Philadelphia or why I came to his doorstep crying in the rain." Rory burst out bawling

Logan pulled Rory into a hug and she hugged back happy to be back in his arms even if just for a second.

"So what's the rest of the story?"

"The rest?"

"I hear you have a four year old daughter."

"Oh god, where should I start?"

"You could start with her name…"

"Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore, She goes by Lorie for short, and sometimes Lor-4 for being Lorelai Gilmore the fourth. She likes to color, and honestly she probably gets more in the lines than I would. She likes preschool and makes friends quickly, she loves my mother and loves all things coffee flavored such as coffee jelly beans."

"Like Mother like Daughter"

"Oh, and Lorie and Jack…" Rory started before being interrupted by Logan.

"Jack, who's Jack?" Logan asked a little confused.

"Oh, sorry my mom got pregnant with my little half brother Jack a month before I got pregnant with Lorie. Her and Jack are insufferable. Lorie's really smart too; some of the stuff she says just blows your mind."

"Okay, so let me see them?" Logan said with a smirk, Oh how she loved that smirk.

"See what?" she asked.

"You have a four year old; I want to see the pictures you always carry around with you."

Rory smiled and pulled the pictures out of her purse.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

Rory and Logan talked for two hours after that. Rory told him numerous stories about Lorie. Logan told her about working in California, and when he quit. It was in the middle of a meeting and his father was being particularly nasty so he did it right then and there, he quit and mortified his father in front of his most important colleagues. Rory was ecstatic at the news and Logan looked quite proud of himself when he told her. He went on to tell her about starting up this paper which was easier than normal because he had the name to throw in the mix, and when it comes to newspapers, Huntzburger is the key.

Rory asked about Collin and Finn and Logan gave some very surprising news. Apparently Collin and Stephanie confessed their love for each other two years ago and were getting married in nine months. Finn had finally cut down on the alcohol and had gotten his act together to a certain extent. Rosemary had finally agreed to go on a date with him last month, and now they were in a committed relationship. Soon their conversation drifted to Paris and Doyle, where Logan's jaw dropped at the mention of their four kids.

Now Rory and Logan were back at the quickly dying party, and hadn't nearly discussed all they needed to. Rory however had to get home to unpack in her new house, and Logan had to go get some sleep so they went their separate ways after exchanging phone numbers and promising to meet up sometime next week.

Rory called her mom on the way back to Stars Hollow.

"Hello daughter." Lorelai answered sounding chipper.

"Hello Mother."

"Are you coming home yet? It's been a while."

"Yea, I just got in the car but guess what."

"Umm, you didn't go to the party, you went to Italy on a Gay tour, and you impulsively bought a Villa there. Oh wait never mind, You went to IRELAND, got drunk and married a sexy divorce lawyer." (A/N- I don't own Under the Tuscan Sun, or Law's of Attraction)

Rory cut her off "Okay enough guessing."

"Spoil my fun"

"I saw Logan there."

"Oh My God, Is HPG buying the paper?" She asked franticly.

"No, it's actually Logan's paper. He left HPG three years ago and started this paper."

"Oh my god baby, I am so sorry." Lorelai said sympathetically.

"No, It was actually really great. We got to talk, and I don't know, I've just really missed him. It was nice to hear his voice, and listen to story's about Finn and Rosemary's first date. We talked for hours. I'm actually kind of excited to be working with him."

"And he wasn't mad?" Lorelai loved Rory but it must have broke his heart to be turned down like that.

"No. I think he was just hurt, but by the end of the night, I don't know, it just felt like things had never changed." Rory was glowing and Lorelai could practically see it through the phone. She sure could hear it in her voice.

"I'm glad."

"really?" Rory was actually surprised

"Really, I know you lost a friend in Jess, but I also know you lost one in Logan and I'm glad you have one of the friendships back."

"Thanks mom, it means a lot."

"That's what mothers are for, so when will you be getting here?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm actually I was thinking of just going home. Is that Okay?"

"Of course it's okay. Do you want me to come over tomorrow to help you unpack before Lorie comes back Monday?"

"Umm, yea actually that would be great."

"Okay I'll be there about noonish. I'll bring lunch from Luke's, and maybe even Drag Luke and Jack with me."

"Oh yea. How did camping go?"

"They had a really great time but they came home about an hour ago and fell straight asleep, but I bet they would be thrilled to see you once they get some sleep."

"Okay. Thanks mom, you have been really amazing through this all."

"Well you know it's just the Gilmore way." Lorelai didn't change her name when she married Luke, but they decided that if they had girls they would be Gilmore's and if they had boys they would be Danes', and that is why their son was Jackson Richard Danes, instead of Jackson Richard Gilmore.

"I love you."

"I love you too kid."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

Rory pulled into the driveway. She couldn't wait until she felt like it was HER driveway. She bought a smallish but respectable house with some help from Luke and Lorelai; it had three small bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small Kitchen and a Living room. She had brought several large book cases to put in the downstairs bedroom to convert it into a Study/Library for all her books. The second story had three rooms, two bedrooms for her and Lorie, and a bathroom. It was in a good part of town, walking distance to both her mother's house and the town square (meaning Luke's). Also it was just up the street from Lane and Zach's place so she had friends nearby. This house was perfect and Rory loved it. She just wished it would feel like home soon.

Rory parked and walked inside. She didn't like how lonely it felt in there, there were boxes everywhere, limited furniture, and all of the walls were blank. She walked up to her room where at least she had a bed, complete with mattress, sheets, comforter, pillows and blankets. That was the first thing she did was put her new bed together (With some help from Luke, okay Luke did most of the work but not because Rory didn't try.) put on the mattress, put on sheets, and blanket's then on went the comforter and pillows. Even if her house was lonely and depressing she still could at least be comfortable on her bed for god's sake.

She was going to start unpacking tonight but decided against it and plugged her phone into its charger before plopping on the bed. She was asleep before she even hit it.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

Rory woke up to the sun streaming down on her face.

She looked for an alarm clock but soon remembered that she hadn't unpacked it yet. Instead she grabbed her phone off the floor and looked at the time. 8:03 am, Rory thought she couldn't think of a better time for coffee.

She looked in some of her boxes of clothes until she found some comfortable Jeans and a t-shirt. She dug out her coffee maker and frown when she realized that she left the coffee at their apartment… No she left the coffee at _his_ apartment. This was going to need fixing. She decided that she desperately needed coffee so she knew where to find an endless supply.

Rory put on some flats and walked to Luke and Lorelai's house.

Once at the house she went to the back door and looked inside. Thankfully she saw her mother sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand reading the paper. Rory tried the door and not so surprisingly it opened.

Lorelai looked up nonchalantly and said "Hello."

"Hey mom, sorry to barge in but _you_ were the one who drank coffee when you were pregnant with me and now I am an addict for life and I left the coffee at Jess' and so I need coffee, NOW!" She said in a fake scream, she didn't want to wake the boy's.

Lorelai was already pouring her a cup before she finished. She handed her the cup and four packs of coffee because she always had plenty.

"Thank you mom, but I have to go now." Rory said as she ran out the door.

Lorelai smiled as she left. "I'm going to like her being this close to home." She said to no one in particular.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

Rory had just returned home from grocery shopping and dropping her mom's borrowed clothes of at the drycleaners when Lane, Zach, and their boys arrived at her house.

"Welcome to the Neighborhood Gilmore." Lane said as she handed her some hot banana bread.

"Did you cook this?" Rory asked eyeing it skeptically.

"No, we bought it and then heated it a little bit so you might think we cooked it." Lane said with a smile

"Good plan, and thanks I appreciate it." Rory lead the group inside and they all sat down in the living room, Lane and Zach in the loveseat each with a boy in their lap, and Rory on her coffee table seeing as those two items were all of the furniture Rory got out of the divorce excluding the two ceiling to floor bookshelves in the library. "So, sorry I haven't really unpacked yet."

"Oh no, we figured that you hadn't so we came to help, well Zach and I came to help but the boy's won't be a problem." Lane said

"Lane, I have a four year old. The boy's are NOT a problem." Rory looked at her friend seriously

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Lane asked. Usually whenever they visited she came running.

"Oh. Well she's with Jess this weekend." Rory said looking down.

"Oh, Listen Rory I'm sorry I should have thought." Lane started but got cut off.

"Lane, its fine and the only problem I have with it is that I miss my baby. I'm glad that Jess wants to spend time with her and vice versa. I always wanted that relationship with my dad and I'm glad she has it. He really loves her." It was simple and true and that's what Lane loved about her friend.

"Ok, so what do we start with?" Lane asked eager to help.

"Well um I just got Grocery's and Luke hooked up my fridge on Thursday so we could put the groceries away." Rory said grateful that she didn't have to do it all by herself for an hour before her mom got there.

They finished putting the groceries away and Zach was telling the kid's a story downstairs to keep them entertained while Lane and Rory were upstairs putting her clothes away.

Once Rory knew Zach was downstairs she started in on lane. She needed some girltalk. "Okay, I have something to tell you."

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Lane sounded panicked.

"Nothing, I just… umm well… you know my new job right?" Rory was having a difficult time

"Yes." Lane said patiently

"Well you know how much trouble I went through to make sure it wasn't HPG?" Rory was dancing around the truth.

"Oh My God. Are they buying the paper? God I hate rich people!" Lane hated how broken Rory was after graduation and she despised Logan even though deep down she knew that it wasn't his fault.

"No, Lane listen. It's not HPG, and I don't think it will _ever_ be HPG. Because the owner would never sell it to HPG." Still dancing

"Okay, then why are you bringing HPG up?" Lane was very confused and decided to set her straight

"Okay well first I think HPG has never been used so many times in such a short time period, and second I'm bringing HPG up because the owner of the paper is Logan."

"What?!" Lane couldn't move

"Logan owns the paper."

"I thought you said it wasn't _Huntzburger_ Publishing Group, note the Hunzburger." Lane got funny when she got worked up.

"It's not; he went out on his own." Rory was proud of him

"Really? He left daddy's company behind?"

"Yep, and we talked."

"You talked?! About what?!"

"Everything, our lives for the past five years, our friends, it was actually really nice." Lane couldn't believe it. How could a conversation with your ex coulda-woulda-shoulda been fiancé be nice?

"Does he know about Lorie?"

"Yes, we talked about _everything_ Lane."

"Wow, sorry this is just a little hard for me to grasp here." Lane was still trying to comprehend what Rory was saying when she heard the door open and Lorelai and Luke Greeting Zach and the boys.

"Well I'll talk to you later and I want details so don't forget it missy!" Rory and Lane went downstairs to help the others.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

By the end of the night it was Lorelai and Rory left because Zach and Lane had left before dark, and Luke had taken Jack home at nine thirty because that was his bedtime.

It was sometime after Eleven and Rory and Lorelai almost had the whole house unpacked with the exception of her books. Everything that they could possibly fit had a place, and the rest was neatly stacked in piles waiting for more furniture to give it its own place. Emily offered to pick out and buy all of the furniture but Rory politely refused. However Emily pushed and pushed and finally Rory agreed to pick out some furniture and have Emily pay for it. She picked out a nice simple sofa, some shelves, and a kitchen table, and Emily had them being delivered tomorrow along with five simple but elegant end tables because she noticed that Rory didn't have any.

Rory and Lorelai had just finished putting away the remainder of the clothes Rory and Lane had been hanging up when the Danes' came.

They were both exhausted and Lorelai was much to tired to walk back home so she called Luke's cell and left a message because she didn't want Luke to freak out when she wasn't there in the morning, but she also knew Luke left his phone on silent so Lorelai knew that she wouldn't be bothering her husband and son.

"Okay so when will Jess be here tomorrow?" Lorelai asked

"Umm he said around ten." Rory said

"And the movers will be here at eight."

"Eight?!"

"Oh yea when you were moving empty boxes into the garage My mother called and said they would be coming at six and I told her that there was no way in hell that you would allow that, and we argued for like ten minutes and I persuaded her to tell them to come at eight instead of six." Lorelai said without taking a breath.

"That's an interesting story." Rory was trying to hide her smile but failing miserably.

"Well you should be thankful." Lorelai said as she lay down by her daughter.

"I am" Rory muttered before going to sleep.

Lorelai set the alarm for seven and quickly went to sleep also.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

The Gilmore Girls woke by at the alarm at seven and got ready for the day Lorelai wearing Rory's clothes. They told the movers where to put the furniture, and headed to Luke's at 9:30 because Rory told Jess to bring Lorie there, kind of Neutral Territory.

Once they got there the place was buzzing. Luke and Caesar were cooking; Lane was taking orders and clearing plates, and Jack was sitting with Liz, TJ, and their son Tommy.

Lane cleared a table for four by Liz and TJ and waved the Girls over. They came and sat down Lorelai taking Jack from Liz' lap and placing him on her own. Liz and Lorelai talked and Rory just felt uncomfortable because Liz was Jess' mom and all but Liz and Lorelai were friends first and daughters ex-husbands mother and vice versa second. (If you don't get it the first time you probably won't get it the second time.)

It was ten and Jess came into the diner holding Lorie's hand. Jess immediately spotted Rory and her mother and knew he would have to stick around because Liz was talking to Lorelai.

He tugged lightly on Lorie's hand pointing to Rory's back.

"Mommy!" she yelled as Rory turned around and hugged her daughter for the first time in three day's.

Jess walked over slowly and Liz spotted him.

"Jess, come sit." She said. She knew they were divorced but she also knew they would have to have some relationship if they were both going to be in Lorie's life so she urged them to at least converse if nothing else.

Jess walked over and sat opposite Lorelai and furthest from Rory. Liz asked about what they did that weekend, and kept asking if he was okay. Once the questions started to subside and Rory stopped Kissing and hugging Lorie Lane came over to take their order.

Everyone ordered and they knew to be patient for their food seeing as the diner was so busy. Liz took Lorie to the restroom and Rory got a call on her cell phone.

She told her mom she was going outside but to tell Lorie she'll be back if she's not before the time Lorie got back. Lorelai agreed and Rory went outside to take the call.

Jess could see her outside talking on the phone. She looked happy, Jess couldn't tell what she was talking about and had no Idea who she was talking to but she seemed really happy, he assumed it was Paris, with four kids she always seemed to make Rory laugh at something one of them did or what pranks they played on each other. Jess missed being in even that part of Rory's life, Jess loved about hearing how Doyle almost got into a fight with the kids dentist because he said they need to brush better or about Paris' 'all healthy food week' that in reality only lasted two meals before the whining became too much for her.

Jess missed talking to Rory about what the book she was reading, or the article she was writing, or when he would come home and she would ask about his day. It was the friendly things that he missed the most, because without her he soon realized that she was his best friend.

Rory hung up and came back inside just in time for Lorie to come back from the restroom. Rory sat down and Lorie hopped onto her lap and they continued just like before.

_Meanwhile-_

Rory's cell phone rang from inside her purse. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. LOGAN HUNTZBURGER flashed on her screen.

"Hey mom if Lorie comes out before I'm back can you let her know I'll be right back?" Rory asked

"Sure Sweets" she replied

Rory went outside and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ace!" God she loved it when he called her Ace!

"So how's it going?" Rory asked

"Good, How about you?" Logan loved to hear her talk.

"Good, Lorie just came back from Boston."

"Oh, well once you get her settled will you give me a call?" Rory was glad, she really did want to hear from Logan, _but_ she also wanted to spend time with her daughter.

"Sure, I'll talk to you then."

"Bye ace." GOD THERE IT IS AGAIN!

"Bye." She hung up looking like a love struck teenager.

Rory walked back inside with a smile her face. Once she got back to her table she sat down and Lorie having perfect timing sat on her lap.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

A/N- Okay, I just want to make it clear that I REALLY do like Jess. I'm not dumping on him I just like Logan better for Rory. But I love how gentle he is with Lorie. BTW I am going on vacation from this Wednesday to next Wednesday so I won't update for a week unless I have extra time and the hotel has wireless internet! Anyway R&R (I promise to update tomorrow and possibly Wednesday morning!)

Luv's!


	3. The Fight, Honor and Peter Pan

A/N- Hey! I'm BACK!! Anyway thanks for all the reviews, I have gotten more reviews here than I have for either of my CSI stories so that means I will update this one more than either of those. Sorry I haven't replied to any reviews but I will promise to reply any reviews I get for this chapter. Thanks!

Okay this is important. I totally messed up last chapter because Rory would have work Monday so lets just say that it was a holiday and she had it off, thanks again! And for the record I haven't read that many GG fics yet so I didn't know Lorie was such a widely used name, Also the whole Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore came obviously from Lorelai Gilmore, but I thought since it was Jess' kid I would put Liz in there, I wasn't trying to copy anyone! I promice!!

By the way I own nothing!

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

"Why are you smiling mommy?" Lorie asked. Lately her mom only smiled when she did something well, or was just being cute.

"Why? Should I be frowning?" Rory asked playfully.

"No." she said giggling as Rory playfully tickled her.

"Mommy I need to go potty!" Lorie exclaimed while Lorelai cringed. In her head she was making a mental note to correct her granddaughters vocabulary from potty to bathroom the next time she was over at her house.

Rory was about to stand up but Liz beat her to it. "Here, I'll take her." Liz said as Lorie Jumped into her arms.

Lane called Rory over to the counter, so she walked over to lane who was smiling widely.

"Hey, what do you want?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering how a certain Huntzburger is doing." Jess heard that name and his head snapped to where it was coming from.

"How did you know I was talking to him?" Rory was amazed at lanes Intuition.

"Oh just because you had a huge smile on your face the whole time you were talking, and you still can't wipe the grin off of your face." Rory knew she was right and looked down slightly embarrassed. Jess however was fuming._ How could she already be back with her ex-boyfriend only three days after their divorce was final? He knew how. She cheated on him, she must have. _Jess couldn't take his mind away from it but he restrained himself from telling Rory off in front of the whole diner, and listened further.

"Lane you make me sound like some love struck teenager." Rory said blushing.

"Oh, just try and tell me you're not in love." Jess couldn't stand it any longer.

Rory was about to reply but she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to be face to face with none other than Jess Marino, and he was _pissed_.

"Jess, what…" Rory started but he cut her off.

"Rory, I need to talk to you outside." Jess said as he turned and went to the door.

Rory told Lane she would be right back and followed Jess.

Once outside Jess snapped.

"SO, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"Jess what are you talking about?" Rory asked confused.

"OH DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME RORY! HOW LONG WERE YOU WITH HIM?" Jess was pissed and Rory was still confused

"What, with who?" she asked

"RORY STOP! HOW LONG WERE YOU WITH LOGAN WHEN WE WERE STILL MARRIED?!" Rory went from confused to shocked

"What are you talking about? Logan and I are just friends!?"

"RORY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO FIND OUT THAT YOUR WIFE WAS CHEATING ON YOU!" Jess was feeling worse and worse that she wasn't just coming out and admitting her affair.

"JESS! I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU. HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT ABOUT LOGAN?!" It hadn't even been two full days since she had seen him.

"DON'T BE SURPRISED I CAUGHT YOU!" Rory was offended to say the least that he thought so low of her, now she was the one that was pissed.

"HOW COULD YOU CATCH ME, SATURDAY NIGHT WAS THE FIRST TIME I SAW LOGAN SINCE I TURNED DOWN HIS PROPOSAL FIVE FUCKING YEARS AGO!" she screamed.

"What proposal?" Jess said barely above a whisper

Now Rory was the hysterical one. "LOGAN ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU NEVER ASKED! I SHOW UP AT YOUR DOORSTEP CRYING BECAUSE I HAD JUST TURNED DOWN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOU DIDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU NEVER ASKED WHY!" Rory had tears running down her cheeks and Jess just stood stunned. What they hadn't noticed until now was that the whole diner was watching them, but when they looked over everyone pretended to act normal.

Rory ran inside wiping away tears, once inside Rory, picked up Lorie, grabbed her purse, Lorie's backpack, and her phone and told Lorelai she had to go. Luckily Rory drove to Luke's so she had her car. Jess was still standing outside so Rory told Lorie to say goodbye so she ran over, gave him a quick hug and ran back to the car where Rory was waiting. Lorie got in, shut the door and buckled her booster seat.

"Buckled?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Lorie squeaked.

Rory hated when she scared her daughter. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Yes." She said with the same squeak.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Rory pulled into the driveway and Lorie spoke.

"You said that we were moving so you and daddy wouldn't fight no more." Lorie said discouraged

"Oh baby. Listen, I'm sorry for what happened today. Let's go inside and I will tell you what happened.

"Otay." Lorie said. She always talked 'baby' talk when she was frustrated.

Rory held Lorie's hand and walked to the door with her but let go of her hand to unlock the door. Rory opened the door and Lorie's eyes popped out of her head.

"When did you put all of the furniture in here?" she asked wandering around.

"Yesterday." Rory said.

"Can we explore?" Lorie asked excitedly.

"Sure, but there is one room I want you to see first. Follow me." Rory led Lorie up the stairs and stopped in front of Lorie's room. Rory motioned Lorie to open it and she did so. Lorie was thrilled as she looked around the room full of fairies. Lorie had an obsession with fairies and she thought her room was memorizing.

Ring Ring Ring

Rory looked at her caller ID and saw it was her mother. "Hello?"

"Hey Rory, are you okay?"

"Umm yea I'm fine." Rory tried to sound normal but failed miserably.

"Rory? Listen, I know that you haven't seen Lorie in three days but I think you should cool off."

"Yea, but I'd have to find a sitter, and then I would have to…"

"Rory! What am I if not an excellent mother/grandmother, I would love to watch her. Me and Jack were even going to go to the park, please?"

"Ummm give me one sec." Rory put her hand over the phone and asked "Hey babe, Grandma and Jack are going to the park and invited you. Do you want to go?" she asked and Lorie nodded wildly. "I'd say that's a yes." Rory said.

"YES! We will be there in a few!" Lorelai said and then hung up.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

Lorie had just left with Lorelai and Jack and now Rory didn't know what to do. It suddenly dawned on her that she still hadn't talked to Logan. She called him immediately.

"Hey!" Logan chirped from the phone.

"Hey." Rory said with much less enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked her concerned.

"Ummm, I am now." Rory said. Logan really had a way of making her feel alright.

"Well good, I'm glad. So do you have Lorie settled?" Logan asked

"For the most part, actually she went to the park with my mom and Jack." Rory said vainly hoping he would drop it.

"Really? When we talked yesterday you couldn't wait for her to get home."

"Umm well I kind of had a fight with Jess." Rory said reluctantly

"Is everything alright? Are you alright?" Logan was concerned and Rory could tell.

"Yea, I'm great now."

"Great?" Rory could practically see his signature smirk plastered over his face.

"Logan, what do you want?" Rory said knowing him too well.

"I was just wondering if we could talk." Logan said innocently

"We are talking." Rory said.

"I mean face to face." Logan said

"Well I can get my webcam set up if you want." Rory said trying to stifle a giggle.

"Ace!"

"Alright, where?"

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

Logan and Rory were at a small café in Woodbury and they were both having a really great time. At first it was really hard for Rory to talk to Logan about Jess but when she told him about the fight she had gotten very emotional and Logan was there for her completely. Rory knew Logan understood and she felt as much love as before graduation.

"And that's when Paris found out she was having twins." Rory told Logan.

"God I still can't believe that Paris and Doyle have four kids." Logan exclaimed

"No, she is actually a first-class mother. Oh and Doyle he is so cute with the kids!" Rory said and both of them laughed.

"Logan!" They heard from behind.

Rory looked over her shoulder and saw Honor with a two year old boy in her arms.

"ohmygodRORY!" Honor exclaimed as Logan and Rory stood up. Honor handed the boy to Logan and hugged Rory.

"How have you been? God I haven't seen you in forever!" Rory noticed Josh behind her and waved.

"I've been good. What about you?" Rory asked as Honor and Josh pulled up chairs to their table.

"I've been great, so when did you two start talking again?" Honor asked Rory and Logan.

Logan spoke up first, "Rory has just been hired on the paper actually." Honor looked surprised

"God that's great! Honestly I'd love to talk but we were just going to buy some real coffee here before we went to mom and dads where the coffee is now ALL decaf." Honor explained. "Oh and Rory, this is Ethan, actually Ethan Logan." She said smiling at her brother who was holding Ethan.

"Wow five years and you already have a kid named after you! That is impressive." Rory said joking with Logan.

"You could say the same Ace." Logan opposed.

"Well it's a little different when you choose the name yourself." Rory said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, I'm confused." Honor spoke up.

Rory looked down smiling, "I named my daughter Lorelai." Rory said then looked up to see Honors shocked face.

"_What,_ You have a _daughter_!" Honor said still dazed

"Yes, Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore."

"You never married?" Honor asked with the best intentions.

Rory knew Honor too well to think she would have the worst intentions and replied "Jess and I decided not to change either of our names but were divorced now so that doesn't really matter anymore." Logan cringed at Jess' name, which went unnoticed by Rory but not to Honor.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said sincerely.

"Don't be, it's actually been a relief. I mean Lorie is much better off living with us apart but civil than if we were together and fighting all the time." Rory said completely calm. Honor nodded understandably.

Josh took Ethan out of Logan's arms and tapped Honor on the shoulder. "Were going to be late." He said

"Oh well we need to talk later okay?" Honor said and got a nod in reply from Rory. "Umm." She said digging through her purse and then writing on a small note pad, "Here is my number, call me later and will save your number in my phone."

"Sounds great." Rory said as Honor, Josh and Ethan left.

Logan and Rory talked a little more but Rory wanted to be back for when Lorie got home so they went their separate ways promising to talk again soon.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

Tuesday morning Rory walked into her first day of work. She had just dropped Lorie off at preschool and she had her third cup of coffee at hand. Rory walked over to her desk and saw a message blinking at her desk phone. She listened to the voicemail and learned that she had to attend a meeting in two hours for her and several other new employees.

Rory had already gotten her first assignment from Bill, and had done excessive research at home but with newspaper resources she was sure that she would find something better so she spent the next hour and twenty minutes digging up even more scoop. She had just finished the first rough draft when she heard someone speak from behind her. "How long have you been working on this?" Bill asked obviously reading over her shoulder.

"Umm about five hours of research and a half hour of writing." Rory said disappointed in herself.

"I knew there was a reason I hired you." Bill said as he walked back to his desk.

Rory saw that there was only ten minutes until the meeting and went to the break room, grabbed some coffee and headed to the meeting.

Rory met up with Gerard Kittering another new employee on the way to the meeting. They talked a little the other night and got along pretty well. They entered the meeting five minutes early and found Jennifer Martin (the other new employee) and Katrina Giff the Editor.

Later on Bill, and two other men Rory knew to be the people that hired Gerard and Jennifer, and lastly Logan came in. He gave her a small smile and started talking.

"Okay, welcome to Hartford Daily News. The reason I have called you here today was to discuss what is happening at HDN, and possible future promotions. Firstly, as some of you may know I don't like formalities so I call everyone by their first name and ask you to do the same, so instead of Mr. Huntzburger, Ms. Giff, Mr. Landers, Mr. Clark, etc. It is Logan, Katrina, Bill, Mark, Kent, Rory, Gerard, and Jennifer. Second, Rita Armstrong is retiring in six months time, and someone will take over her column 'Rita's Reviews' where you will review on just about anything and everything. She will pick someone two weeks before she actually retires so do your best and stay on her good side if you want the column. Also there is an ongoing debate about the layout of the front page and some people are taking it very seriously, so you were warned. Now do you have any questions for me, Katrina, or any of your boss'?" The meeting went on for another half hour and then they were excused.

Rory finished work and picked Lorie up from Daycare on the way home. They were home by five and Lorie couldn't stop talking about all of the friends she made on her first day of school here. She was scared at first to leave all of her old friends but now that she was here she loved it. Next year she would be in 'real' school and she couldn't wait.

An hour later Rory had made soup and steamed vegetables for dinner (Jess insisted that Rory learn how to cook semi healthy food when Lorie was born so she did.) and then put Peter Pan in for Lorie to watch because it was her favorite. Rory went into the 'library' and read seeing as it was quiet enough to read but still close enough to the living room for Rory to hear if Lorie needed anything.

The movie ended and Lorie was bored so she turned off the T.V. and went off in search of her mom. She heard her say something to her earlier about her whereabouts but Tinkerbelle was onscreen and she was Lorie's favorite so she didn't really pay that much attention to Rory. She could guess she was either in her room, or in the library. She checked the library first because it was the closest and saw her mother.

"Mommy, I'm bored." She said with a loud sigh

"Well you should be getting to bed sweets, it's already eight thirty!" Rory exclaimed when she realized it was ½ hour after Lorie's bedtime.

"But Mommy I'm not tired." She whined.

"Baby your going to be tired tomorrow if you don't sleep." Rory said.

"Okay she said as she headed upstairs." Lorie actually was tired; she just wanted to play with her mother.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOR

A/N- Yea, yea, yea I know SHORT chapter. I'm sorry I just didn't like this chapter and decided not to prolong the agony so I stopped writing. Anyway please review! I am going on a short family trip this weekend but it's only for one night so it shouldn't put me back in my writing too much!

Luv's!

I PROMICE next chapter Logan meets Lorie!


	4. Decaff, a Party and Stars Hollow

A/N- Okay, I am REALLY pissed at the moment so sorry if this chapter is bad, but on the bright side that would be two bad chap

**A/N- Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but I had major wannabeawriter writers block and then school started and I haven't had a break. And to top it all off this chapter kinda sucks, but on the bright side that would be two bad chapters in a row which would then force me to write an AMAZING chapter later to make up for it, anyway R&R, (Thanks to whoever reminded me to put that at the beginning). All mistakes are mine so deal.**

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Rory woke up feeling refreshed. She looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 7:30 she couldn't believe that she had slept that late. She sluggishly got out of bed, and walked down stairs when she suddenly smelled coffee. She walked a little faster to get to the coffee quicker, and walked into the kitchen before pouring herself a cup; one whiff and she could tell it was de-caff.

Just then Logan's arms encircled Rory from behind and Rory turned toward him, "What is this?" Rory asked motioning to her coffee. Logan just smiled until Rory finally just gave up and kissed him madly. Once the amazing kiss ended Logan stated that he had to get into work early so he had to go.

After tons of begging and pleading Rory finally realized that she would not win this argument and let him go. He pulled her into another mind-blowing kiss then kneeled on the floor facing Rory.

"Goodbye little Carmen or Josh" Logan said to Rory's belly before he placed a light kiss to it.

"Okay little one is hungry." Rory stated as Logan pointed to the breakfast already on the table.

Rory watched her husband go out the door after giving her a wave and a smile when…

--

"Mommy?" Lorie said timidly waking Rory from her dream

Rory looked up to see her daughter looking in from the hallway.

"Hey baby, come here." Rory said already knowing it was a nightmare. Lorie snuggled up to Rory and both of them slept soundly for the rest of the night.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Rory awoke to her alarm going off but quickly shut it off remembering Lorie was still in her bed. Lorie stirred but didn't wake. Rory went down stairs and started the coffee. She went outside and got two of the numerous papers she had delivered. She really wanted to call Lorelai and tell her about the dream but didn't want to wake anyone up so she just got ready for work and had just finished in time to get Lorie up.

Rory went into her room and "Come on sleepy head, time to get ready for school." Rory said and at the mention of school Lorie perked up quickly.

Lorie jumped up and ran into her room grabbing whatever clothes she could get her hands on quickest. She ran out and accidentally ran into her mother. "Whoa there, what are you wearing?" Rory asked looking at her daughter in a denim skirt, green tights, and an orange turtle neck sweater with purple snow boots.

"Clothes Mommy." Lorie said confused.

"Okay. Well why don't you change, you're going to be hot in that sweater and those boots." Rory said hoping to get her out of that outfit without too much opposition.

Lorie undressed while Rory picked out some denim shorts, sandals, and a light pink t-shirt. Lorie dressed and went into the bathroom so Rory could do her hair, which she did into two braids. Then Lorie brushed her teeth before hearing her mom say, "Baby, why don't you get your backpack and I will meet you downstairs to take you to school?"

Lorie ran to put everything in her backpack even thought all she had in it were crayons, two coloring books, and a book (Like mother like daughter). Lorie was one of the only two children in her preschool class that could read, she had gotten the best genes from both sides and she was into second grade reading level already.

Downstairs Rory put two pop-tarts in the toaster and grabbed her work laptop as well as some papers and her purse. Lorie came down the stairs as the pop-tarts popped up. Rory put them in a paper towel and grabbed another package.

Rory got into her black Honda Civic and put all of her supplies in the passenger seat. Rory looked back to make sure Lorie was buckled up then handed her the pop-tarts once they had cooled down enough to eat.

The car ride to Lorie's preschool was full of Lorie talking about school even though she had only been there one day. Rory dropped her daughter off and immediately called her mom.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking." She said in a cheery voice.

"Mom, I need to talk. Do you have time."

"Shoot." Lorelai said wondering what Rory had to say.

"I had a Luke dream." Rory said franticly.

"Ok, what's the problem? Luke was in your dream so what?" Lorelai said confused.

"No, a _Luke dream_, you know, with the alarm clock, and the breakfast, and the de-caff, and the kisses, and the talking to the belly!" Rory said quickly

"Okay first it was one kiss and second, eww kid, that's gross Luke's your step-dad, and he's _mine_." Lorelai said disgusted.

"Not Luke mom, it was Logan!" Rory said getting frustrated. After a moment of silence she spoke again, "Well? What do you think it means?"

"Well kid, I don't know what to say to you besides look where I ended up." Lorelai said.

"Mom, that's not fair! It can't happen, I don't deserve it! He asked me to marry him and I said no, then to top it off I went and slept with Jess! Then I married him because I was pregnant and I work with him!" Rory said hating herself.

"Again, It took me and Luke a couple tries but we finally made it, and now we're happily married, have a kid, and another one on the way. Plus you do deserve that, after everything you have done you deserve to be happily married." Lorelai said

"Ok, thanks mom. Look I have to go so I'll talk to you later?" Rory asked

"Sure thing kiddo." Lorelai said as she hung up.

Rory parked and went inside and got to work. At noon, Rory was going to take her lunch break in her cubical but Sara walked by and asked her to go to a Café down the street with her and she accepted.

Rory was delighted at how good the coffee was here, nothing compared to Luke's but good none the less. Sara and Rory talked and got to know each other a little better but once Sara brought up the fact that her sister had a 'little one on the way' it hit Rory. She excused herself and walked to a quieter place and called her mom.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking." Again in her chipper voice.

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" Rory said

"Dang it, I thought you wouldn't notice. I didn't want to tell you over the phone but it just slipped." Lorelai explained

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Rory finished work and walked out to her car when her phone started to vibrate. She looked at her caller ID and read LOGAN HUNTZBURGER. She was actually glad that she didn't see him all day. After her dream she didn't know if she could talk to him without being weird so soon.

She really wanted to answer but didn't want to make a fool of herself but once she made a decision it had already gone to voicemail.

She decided to listen to it later so she left her phone on the passenger seat and went to go pick up Lorie. Lorie was again ecstatic when she got in the car. Rory heard her phone vibrate again so she looked at the caller ID hoping for it to be Logan, JESS MARIANO. She inwardly sighed and picked up. "Hello?" she said coldly, she was still upset over their fight on Monday.

"Hey, I was just calling to talk to Lorie." Jess said awkwardly.

"Sure she's right here." Rory said, "Babe it's your dad." she said as she handed her the phone.

"Daddy!" She heard Lorie screech as she started to tell Jess all about her first two day's of school.

Rory was just thinking about Logan, she still loved him and she knew it. However so much had changed, in the last five years, he wasn't working for HPG, He had matured, she had matured, god, she had a kid. She didn't want this to be weird for Lorie but she felt like she still loved Logan, and she didn't know what to do.

Rory was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Lorie trying to hand her the phone. "Mommy! Daddy wants to talk to you!" Rory finally snapped out of it and took the phone.

"Yes?"

"Listen Rory, I…"

"Jess, unless this is really important I have to go."

"Umm… Can I call you later?" He asked timidly

"Sure, call me around six." She said

"All right, Bye."

"Bye." She said and hung up.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

When Rory got home Lorie ran past her and up the stairs to her room giggling. Rory let it go and decided that she would take the free time to listen to Logan's message.

"You have one new message, to listen press one, press two for more options." She heard the automated voice say as she pressed one. "First Message."

"Hey Ace, its Logan. Umm well I was hoping to see you today but I had meetings all day and when I finally got out you had already left." He was rambling; she loved it when he rambled. "Well anyway umm, I just received a formal invitation to a party at your grandmother's house on Friday. I just thought you'd like to know that I'm coming because I'd assume they don't know that we're on speaking terms so I just thought I'd give you a heads up. Well I guess I'll talk to you later, bye." Rory couldn't believe it.

She dialed her grandmother's number and waited. "Gilmore residence, Maid speaking." Rory was surprised, her grandparents always put stuff off to the maid, but they always answered the phone.

"Umm, this is Rory Gilmore I would like to speak to Emily Gilmore please." Rory said. The maid told her to hold one second

"Hello Rory, I guess you have received your invitation." Emily said happily.

"Umm no actually, I just heard about it actually, so what is this party exactly?" Rory asked unenthusiastically.

"It is the tenth anniversary for your grandfather's insurance company!" Emily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rory sifted through her mail and found the invitation.

"Oh umm grandma, I don't know if I can find a sitter on such short notice." Rory said.

"Oh don't worry about that, she must come with you. A few of the other guests are bringing their children also, and Lorelai and Luke have agreed to come with Jack." Emily said. She was never fond of Luke before but once Jack was born she was in love with him and once Emily saw how great Luke was with him she has liked him ever since.

Rory thought as long as Jack was there Lorie would be okay so she agreed, "Ok, Lorie and I will be there on Friday grandma."

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Rory had a field day trying to get Lorie ready for the party. Lorie wanted to wear her pink summer dress but Rory insisted that she wore her nice purple dress, and then Lorie wanted her hair down but knowing Emily Rory had to put it up. Lorie luckily chose some nice dress shoes to go with her outfit or Rory may have screamed.

Rory wore her hair in loose curls and wore a stunning blue dress that really brought out her eyes. She put on a little makeup, and was ready to go. Lorie was excited so Rory didn't have to drag her to the car.

The two youngest Gilmore girls entered the party unnoticed and headed for the food, knowing Lorelai would be there. They talked for a while until Lorelai decided to take Jack and Lorie upstairs to sleep because they usually had a nap at this time. Rory thanked Lorelai and headed over to the bar. She didn't really want a drink but she saw Logan near there earlier and wanted his company.

Half way there she felt someone's hand on her arm and turned to look into two beautiful brown eyes. Rory and Logan talked for about five minutes until Logan asked Rory if he could get her a drink.

"Umm just club soda, Thanks." Rory replied and Logan went off to get the drinks.

Rory saw her frantic grandmother heading toward her and sighed. _What happened this time?_

"Rory." Emily started out of breath, "Your grandfather is insuring the building that Logan Huntzburger runs his business in so he's here. I am so sorry I haven't told you earlier…" Emily wasn't going to stop but Rory stopped her.

"Grandma it is fine." Rory started

"No, it's not fine; I should not have invited him." Emily was very distraught

Logan came over handing Rory her drink.

"Thanks Logan." Rory said.

"No problem, and Emily, Wonderful party!" Logan said smoothly.

Emily was shocked and left without a word.

"I have to be honest; I have never seen your grandmother stunned." Logan said a smile forming on his lips. Rory had already cracked up and was just trying to keep some composure.

"Wow Ace, you okay there?" Logan asked when she still hadn't stopped laughing. Her fit subsided and she nodded in affirmation.

Rory and Logan talked to each other for thirty more minutes when Rory felt a tug on her dress. She looked back to see Lorie tugging, with Jack and Lorelai behind her.

"Hey sweets!" Rory said as she hugged and kissed Lorie. Rory thanked Lorelai before turning back to Logan.

"Lorie, I want you to meet someone." Rory said as she picked Lorie up.

(A/N- I could have ended the chapter here, but I won't)

"Lorie, this is, Logan, and Logan this is my Daughter Lorie." Logan couldn't believe it. He was staring at a miniature version of Rory. The same chocolate hair, stunning blue eye's and uplifting smile Rory possessed.

"Hello, have you ever been to Paris?" Lorie asked. This surprised Rory because Lorie had always been outgoing like Lorelai but didn't always warm up to adults all that well. In any case both adults were amused.

"Yes, several times actually." Logan replied with a smile.

Lorie's jaw dropped dramatically. "Wow, that's so cool. Have you been to Spain?"

"Twice." Logan replied

"New York?" Lorie wasn't going to lose this game.

"I just got back from there last week." Logan said amused.

"Wow, what about Rome? My mommy has been to Rome."

"I went there once when I was eighteen." Logan said thinking back.

"Did you see the Colli Collise Collisenum?" Lorie tried to say.

"Yes, I did see the Coliseum, but only from the outside." Logan replied.

This banter went on for a while with Logan telling Lorie about the different places he had been and Rory adding in the occasional story. Rory loved to hear Logan talk so she mostly just listened to them. Lorie had yet to name a place where Logan hadn't been.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Later on during the party Logan was talking to some business associates and the Gilmore girls were with the Danes'.

Lorie and Jack simultaneously yawned making the adults laugh. "I think it's about time we got you two to bed." Lorelai said in a motherly way.

The two would usually complain and whine but they were both really tired so they both complied. The two families went off in search of the elder Gilmore's. While passing the living area Rory saw Logan and waved, he smiled and waved back making her heart melt. She didn't understand how he could still have such an effect on her.

They soon found the elder Gilmore's, said their goodbyes and went there separate way's, seeing as the Dane's parked out back while the Gilmore's parked out front.

Rory had barely opened the door when Lorie said "Wait!" and ran back inside.

Rory ran after her into the living room where she saw her heading over to where Logan was standing.

Upon arriving Lorie started. "I thought of it."

"You thought of what?" Rory asked, catching up to them.

"A cool place he's never been." Lorie said. "It's my favorite place in the entire world." Lorie stated happily. Rory couldn't think of the place Lorie was referring to.

"And where is that?" Logan asked tilting his head to the side.

"Stars Hollow!" Lorie exclaimed.

Logan glanced up at Rory and neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces, both remembering when Rory brought Logan there back in collage.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I've been there too." Logan said with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Wow! Is there anywhere you haven't been?" she asked incredulously.

"ummm… well… Disney World." Logan said the smirk never leaving his face.

"Disney world?" Lorie said laughing.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

**A/N- Ok, Ok, I promise next chapter will be better. Anyway please review and give suggestions/criticism/help/opinions. I accept anonymous reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am on my hands and knees people.**

**By the way if anyone wants to beta send me a PM, I'd appreciate it!**


	5. A Note, Michelle, and Paris

**A/N- Hello! I'm still here, I'm sorry for the wait! R&R!**

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

The Gilmore girls got home after Lorie's bedtime that night. Rory carried her daughters sleeping form into the house, got her ready for bed, and tucked her in before heading downstairs. When her foot hit the last step she saw the red light on her answering machine blinking.

Rory knew that it wouldn't wake up Lorie so she pressed play. "First new message received September 11th at 6:01pm." The automated voice spoke.

"Hey Rory, It's Jess. Umm well when I called earlier you said that I should call you at six… and well… it's six so I guess just give me a call back. Ok, bye." SHIT she forgot about the call and just went to the party, it was only eight thirty now, she could still call him.

One ring, two, three. "Hello?" Jess asked on the other line.

"Jess, its Rory." She answered

"Oh, hi, I uh called at six."

"I know, and I'm sorry but I got asked to go to one of my grandparents parties and they told me to bring Lorie, and with all the madness I forgot to tell you to call my cell instead of the home phone, and then I just put Lorie to bed and then I saw that the light on the answering machine was blinking and I listened to your message and that's when I called you back." Rory said in two breaths

"Well I guess you've got your rambling back." Jess said. Over the years when Rory and Jess' fighting got worse she could hardly speak to him so he hadn't heard her rambling for a while.

"Yea, I guess I have." Rory said with a smile of realization. Jess on the other hand had a slight frown; he just couldn't make her happy.

"Oh, umm. This is really awkward for me to ask, but I was just wondering what our arrangement on relationships was." Jess was stumbling over his words.

"Umm… well… What?" Rory was confused.

"I well, met this woman." Jess stated

Rory was surprised, they had been separated for a while but he never wanted to let her go, or so she thought. "Umm well what do I have to do with this?"

"Oh, I was wondering if we tell Lorie or not." Jess said finally spitting it out.

"Oh. Well I personally don't think that she should meet anyone we are dating unless and until it gets serious, your thoughts?"

"Umm well it's actually Michelle Robertson from the bookstore." He replied timidly.

"Alright, If Lorie doesn't already know the person we're dating than she shouldn't meet them until it gets serious. However if she already knows them then she can see them, but don't let her get attached unless it is serious. How does that sound?" she asked. She liked dealing with Jess calmly; she had always had to put up a fight before.

"Sounds good to me." Jess said relieved.

"Good, well is that all?" Rory asked briskly

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll see you ."

"Bye."

Rory Hung up the phone and got into bed fully clothed. She was asleep before she hit the pillow.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Rory's weekend finished well enough, especially when she received a call from Logan Sunday night. They talked like best friends, like they talked when Logan was in London, except less dirty, and they didn't say 'I love you' before they hung up. Little did they know, they both wanted to.

When Rory went to work Monday everything was great, it was also great when Rory and Logan took their lunch break together at a restaurant near their work. They both said they just wanted to start off the week with a good lunch but ended up having lunch together the rest of the week. When Rory drove home on Friday she was sad. This week had been so great, and now her daughter was going to Jess' for the weekend. When she picked Lorie up from daycare, she perked right up by her daughters' cheerful attitude.

When Jess came to pick Lorie up, he brought _Michelle. _Rory can understand if Jess wanted Lorie and Michelle to be comfortable together but this pissed Rory off. To come to her house three weeks after their divorce was finalized with another woman. Not that she cared but she could see how uncomfortable Lorie was, and could only imagine how uncomfortable she will be in the car riding all the way to Jess'. Rory gave Jess a glare and he knew exactly what she meant. It was scary to get a glare from a Gilmore Girl.

Once everyone was gone Rory sat down to the life her mother had when she was broken up with Luke and Rory was away. She sat on the couch and watched movies in her pajamas.

Half way through _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _Rory heard the doorbell and groaned. Didn't everyone know she was pathetic, now she had to go to the door in her pajamas, and greasy hands from eating popcorn. She looked out the window to see a UPS truck. She got a little excited thinking that the boots she ordered on the internet were finally here. She looked out the peephole relived to see Kirk clad in a UPS outfit holding a large box.

"Hello Kirk." Rory answered the door.

"Hello, I need you to sign here."

Rory signed and took the box inside. This box was much too big and heavy to be shoes. She opened the box and found a note on top of three other wrapped boxes.

_Ace-_

_Will you go out on a date with me?_

_-guess who!_

Rory jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked the caller ID and smiled. "What happens if I say no?" she asked

"Well then we will waste a lot of time until I finally convince you to say yes." He said.

"Oh well in that case… Yes." Rory said smiling.

"Ok, well now that part is handled I'll leave you to open your presents." Rory heard Logan say before she heard a dial tone.

"Well here goes nothing." She said to no on in particular as she started unwrapping boxes.

The first was long and thin. She opened it to see the most spectacular single red rose. She smelled it and set it down as she opened the second package. This one was very thin and light for when she opened it there was nothing but a single piece of paper.

_Now that I've let you to think we're going somewhere fancy, (which we're not) I'm going to tell you the real plan. Since you are probably already sitting on your couch watching movies, _(He knew her too well)_ I was thinking relocation. My house, come over ASAP I have junk food and everything set up, all you need to bring are the movies. (Yes, I have learned my lesson on trying to bring movies to a Gilmore Girl movie night). My address is on the back of this paper so I hope I will see you soon._

_-Logan_

Rory laughed at his antics. She got up forgetting about the last box and quickly went into her bedroom. Once inside she found cuter pajama's without stains on them and put them on. They included Yoga pants, and a light blue camisole that brought out her eyes. At least her hair was clean, she had taken a shower earlier and it dried in loose curls around her face.

Rory picked out some of her favorite movies, and grabbed the note with his address and was out the door. Upon arriving at his apartment, she was surprised as to the class of it, it was a nice apartment building but nothing like he use to have, It was simple. She went to the elevator and pressed the number for his floor, 12. Some things never change, floor twelve was the penthouse. Upon arriving she rang the bell.

"Hey Ace." Logan said as he opened the door.

GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMOREGIRLS-ROGAN-GILMORE

Jess, Michelle, and Lorie arrived in Boston just as the sun was setting. Jess didn't realize how uncomfortable Lorie would be with Michelle in the car until it was too late. Normally she wouldn't have stopped talking until either they got there or she was asleep. However she barely uttered responses to the questions Michelle was asking her.

Jess decided it would be best if he dropped Michelle off so Lorie wouldn't be uncomfortable at home, so he dropped her off giving her a quick peck on the cheek before getting back in the car. Jess prepared to have Lorie yakking about her week the second he opened the door to get back in the car but was met with silence. "Lor, you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yea." She said quietly.

The ten minute ride home was uneventful, Lorie still keeping quiet.

Once they came to the apartment Lorie instantly became more alive. She liked being in her old house again, not that she didn't love her moms house but it was good to sleep in the bed she was use to and had molded to her own little body.

Lorie kept talking all the way until dinnertime.

"So what do you want to eat Bug?" Jess asked using his nickname for Lorie.

"Umm, Mac and Cheese!" she said enthusiastically.

"Alrighty then, Mac and Cheese it is." Jess said, as he started to make it. He then questioned further, "So I noticed that you seemed a little quiet on the ride up here, and I was wondering if it had something to do with Michelle?"

Lorie looked down silent, and that was all the confirmation Jess needed. He sighed, thinking of something to say, only to be cut off by Lorie.

"Are you gunna marry her?" Lorie asked with a pout on her face.

"No, no, no. Listen Bug things are changing quickly, I know, but I promise you that if I ever get married again, it won't be anytime soon." Jess tried to pound into her head.

"Really?" Lorie looked hopeful, but then a frown darkened her expression.

"What is it?" Jess asked concerned.

"Mommy and me aren't moving back, are we?" She said her voice almost cracking, and it broke Jess' heart.

"No sweetie, Mommy and I are never going to get back together, but that doesn't mean we don't love you more than anything else in the whole entire world." Jess explained. There was a heavy silence between them until they were saved by the bell, as the timer went off and he served the Mac and Cheese.

The drive to Boston took longer than expected because of an accident that caused traffic, so after dinner it was time to put Lorie to sleep. Not knowing what else to do Jess read until he started to feel sleepy, and just before he was taken away in sleep, his previous words finally hit him, 'Rory and I are never getting back together' and he knew it was the truth.

SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE

"Logan" Rory said with a strange sense of satisfaction in her tone. "Still in the penthouse I see" she smirked.

"Yes, well some things never change." He said before motioning her inside.

She took a few cautious steps before she saw the sight she was looking for, the coffee table filled with Junk and TV ready. "So I brought a variety of movies, spanning from _Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_, to_ The Bad Seed_. They're in the bag so just take your pick." Rory said before sitting herself down on his couch.

"Oh no you don't I'll never again dare to pick a movie, whether you brought it or not." Logan said handing her the bag.

She smiled sheepishly before picking out _Sleeping with the Enemy._ She handed it to him to put in, and once it started they were both completely captivated by the movie.

It was over half way through when it hit Rory. She was really here, sitting on Logan's couch leaning against his chest, (how did she get there?) watching a movie while eating junk food and pizza, it was as though no time had past, like it was before the proposal. She floated through the rest of the movie, not knowing what the actors were saying so enthralled with the feeling of it all. But once the end credits rolled another thought past her mind. She remembered that her first company party, Lorelai left the note, it told her to find a transition guy. Logan wasn't a transition guy.

Logan spoke up interrupting her thoughts, "So what's next?"

Without leaving her current position she picked out two movies, "Okay, more suspense with _Wait until Dark _and then we'll lighten it up and finish with _Willie Wonka. _Now, Bathroom?" She asked getting up.

"Down the hall second door on the right." He said while getting up to put the movie in.

Rory walked down the hall and into the bathroom. After locking the door she took out her phone and called Lorelai.

After three rings she answered, "Rory, good. I've got an appointme…" Lorelai started only to get cut off by Rory.

"Mom, I need your help." Rory said, her voice full of anxiety.

"What is it hon?" Lorelai asked concerned, she hated that Rory's life was so stressful, especially now.

"Ok, so tonight Jess came to pick Lorie up, and he brought his little girlfriend Michelle." Rory whispered starting her story only to get cut off by her mothers questions.

"Wait, what girlfriend? And why are you whispering?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I'll get to those later, so anyway I wasn't very happy and I started having a movie night."

"Alone?" Lorelai interrupted.

"Yes, but could you let me talk? So anyway halfway through Willie Wonka I got a package." Rory kept it quiet

"You were watching Willie Wonka Alone? Hon why didn't you just call me."

"Mom, please." Rory asked

"Ok, my lips are sealed."

"So I got this package, and I opened it and it was from Logan, he asked me out." Rory said happily

"Wait, why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be there now?" Lorelai asked in a frenzy.

"How did you know it was right now?" Rory asked suspecting foul play.

"Uh, I don't know…" Lorelai said mad that she let it slip.

"_Mom_." Rory insisted

Lorelai squeaked her response, "He called."

"And said what?" Rory asked incredulous.

"He was just planning… wait why aren't you there, did you say no?" Lorelai asked quickly.

Rory reassured her, "No I'm here, it's just I had to talk to you."

"Okay, talk." Lorelai loved that her daughter and her still had the same relationship even now that they both had kids and lives away from each other.

Rory started out bluntly "Logan's not a transition guy."

"Then go in there and tell him" Lorelai told her.

"Ok, Thanks mom."

"No problem, and call me after, I want details baby." Lorelai said.

Rory laughed, "Will do, bye."

"Bye sweets"

Rory took a deep breath before opening the door and heading back to the movie. Logan was sitting on the couch ready for her.

"So how is Lorelai?" Logan asked as she went to sit down.

Rory smiled sheepishly, "You know me all to well." She said as she sat back down and squirmed herself into Logan's arms again.

SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-

"Who was that?" Luke asked when Lorelai got off of the phone.

"Rory." She said as she sat down to dinner again with jack and Luke.

"Oh really, what's she doing tonight." Luke asked.

"She's on a date." Lorelai said.

"Already?" Luke asked. He knew that Rory and Jess didn't have the best relationship, but he still knew that they loved each other. He loved Rory like a daughter, and Jess like a son, so it hurt him to think that she could move on so quickly.

"Oh yea, and Jess and his new girlfriend came and got Lorie earlier today. Apparently moving on is the new wallowing."

SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-

The end credits were rolling after Willie Wonka when Logan spoke up. "Ace, I have something I've wanted to say all night, well actually I have something I've wanted to say since your graduation." Rory stiffened at the word graduation, but nodded for him to continue. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what?" Rory asked not really wanting an answer.

"God there's so much I'm sorry for, I'm sorry for proposing before you were ready, I'm sorry for the ultimatum, and mostly I'm sorry for not being there for the last five years." Logan said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Logan, don't" She said almost in tears.

"Ace, I'm serious." Logan said solemnly

"So am I. I don't blame you for any of it."

"Ace I…" Logan got started before he was cut off by Rory's lips attaching themselves to his.

SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-

"Sinjen, Sergio, Eat your vegetables or you're going to bed without dinner!" Paris yelled at her two eldest children. "Doyle, when is the baby sitter going to get here?" She asked her husband

"Umm, she's supposed to be here in about five minutes. Where did you find her anyway?" He asked, not wanting to relive their last babysitter incident that ended in the twins calling them two hours after they left saying that the baby sitter went home and Josie (their youngest) needed a diaper change.

"Lane told me about her, she can handle the boy's just fine so I'm hoping that she'll handle ours." Paris said as she grabbed her coat and put her shoes on.

Doyle, who hadn't been listening to Paris' reply, stopped going through the kitchen drawers and asked. "Paris, have you seen my keys? I put them in the top drawer when I got home and now there gone." Doyle was use to things getting stolen by the kids but this was just ridiculous, he put the keys in there not half an hour ago.

"Did you check the twin's pockets?"

"Yes."

"What about under Josie's crib?"

"Yes."

"Toy box?"

"Yes, I even checked the garage, the compartment under the TV, the cedar chest, and place under Stock's bed where she hides candy and other things." He said mentally cringing by some of the things he found down there.

"Stockard, Sinjen, Sergio, who has daddy's keys?" Paris said looking sternly at all of them.

The three eldest children all turned their heads and looked at the youngest. Paris and Doyle looked and saw Josie holding up Doyle's keys.

"Oh no, Josie! Not you too!" Paris looked desperately at her husband, "Doyle she's turning out like the rest of them, what will we do?"

Doyle's response was interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh thank god!" Doyle said as he went to get the door.

"Ok, kisses." Paris said and proceeded to kiss each kid and gave them a hug goodbye. "Ok, mommy loves you, and you, and you, and you. Bye bye!"

Choruses of goodbyes were called as Doyle talked to the baby sitter, and then said his goodbyes to the kids.

They walked out the door ready for their special anniversary dinner.

SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-GILMOREGIRLS-SOPHIE-

**A/N- Thanks for reading, and I promice I'll have something up next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, it's been over three years.

But finally I'm going to come back to this story, and fanfiction in general. I really want to continue this story but I've read through it and I'm going to make some major changes before I do. I'm going to revise the chapters I've already posted and publish them under the name "Sleep and Poetry". Thanks to anyone who still has this under story alert and I hope you'll read the revised version.

Thanks,

Hailey


End file.
